The purpose of this study is to determine how various medical and psychosocial outcomes following spinal cord injury differ between individuals older than age 55 compared to those 18-34 years of age. To date 26 spinal cord injured persons have undergone comprehensive evaluations. Fourteen of those evaluations were done to persons admitted to the CRC as inpatients during 1995, several others were evaluated in their homes because of the participant's inability to travel. New subjects will continue to be enrolled and evaluated as they become eligible (at three years post spinal cord injury; all injured in 1991, 1992, or 1993. when the last subject has been seen, in December of 1996, analysis will begin. Comparative analysis with a focus on outcomes will be conducted. Specific risk factors for targeted key outcomes will be identified; these and other findings will be disseminated in the professional literature and through planned patient education activities.